ThatWas My Last Brick
by Chiherojeevas
Summary: This is a VK and an APH crossover. The story isn't staying to either story line, just using the characters. The main character rotates between Belarus APH and Denmark APH . story is better than this suckish description. Please R&R. Love Nissa & Chihero


I reached through the door with my meter stick, and cautiously poked Matthias in the nose. His eyes darted open, and I quickly dropped the stick and closed the door. Next thing I know, I hear a BANG! And something hitting the floor. "Aww, crap!" the familiar teen's voice mumbled from the newly closed door. Nope, not a good idea to go back in there. I turned to see a pajama-clad Ivan racing down the staircase. "What the HELL was that?" he raged. Matthias pushed his door open enough for me to see a brick next to his bed. Oh god, he chucked a brick at the door! Good thing I closed the door, or my brain would have been mashed potatoes. Ivan eyed Matthias warily. "Are you going to throw that at someone again?" Matthias looked at the floor. "Um, no Ivan, I don't think so." Ivan picked his coffee and newspaper up off the ground and cleared his throat. "Glad to hear it. Get ready for school. Shizuka will give you a ride in her new car, so you need to be ready when she is." Just then, little Elizaveta ran up to me, tugged on my skirt and said, "Hey, sissy, I think that Zuka's dead! She isn't waking up!" I looked her in the eye and said "Lizza, that's called being a teenager. Tell her I made pancakes with chocolate chips and see if she's still dead." She giggled and ran off to Shizuka's room. My life has always been hard. I have to get 3 kids to school, 1 adult to university and 2 babies down the hall to the nanny. Honestly, I don't know how I have time to do it all! My older brother Ivan is too lazy to cook, clean, or watch his own kid, and so I have to give a list of things to do to the maid, who lately has been doubling as a nanny, seeing as no one else wants to watch 2 screaming babies. I wonder why not? It's not like all they ever do is eat, cry, shit themselves and occasionally sleep, right?

Matthias frowned as he stepped out of the car, his brick heavy in one hand. He had been thinking on the car ride to school. _How could they do this to me? How could she make me move to a new school, in the middle of the year, with no friends? Was she trying to kill me?_ The Danish boy's head hung low as he straightened his uniform and waved goodbye to his sister. All the kids were staring at her pink Ferrari, _big surprise there._ He was stopped by a man who was not much taller than me with, eyebrows that could house a jungle. By his look of outright superiority, Matthias supposed _he_ was the headmaster. "You must be Matthias." His British accent surprised me, and the Dane looked up to smile at him. "Ello bushy brows! That would be me!"His glare looked as if it could kill. Matthias cringed back in fear. Ffff….. what? Got a knot in your panties? I'm just joking…..although I am rather jealous of you eyebrows, how _do _you grow them so horridly thick?" The new class clown was surely saved from a slap by a short blonde boy with unusual violet eyes much like his sister Bela's. "Hi!" His voice was soft and sweet. "Whoa…." Matthias paused before grinning. "You're just like a girl!" the boy paused much like me only to give time to let the headmaster to put his head in his hands. "This is Tino…..he will be your guide for the next little while." He turned to the small blonde, and said quietly, "Good luck, this one's an arse." Tino giggled and while nodding, said "Like I couldn't tell that already." Matthias let that comment slip for a second, for the sake of his sister. She truly wanted him to be good. "Come on," Tino giggled cheerfully. "Sucks to be you, we have math first period."

My little VW bug zipped down the road. I'm really hoping that there are not any traffic cameras, because I am going at least 20 over the limit. Cars don't even see me as I cut in and out of the different lanes. I am trying so hard to get to the university on time, but the traffic is horrid downtown. Just as I pull into the campus parking lot, some idiot walks in front of my car. "Shit! What is this guy doing?" Then I looked at his face and realized that is was my arse of a brother, Ivan. He obviously has never used a sidewalk. I parked my car and stepped out. Students all around me were hustling to and from classes, the picnic tables full of chattering adults. A hush fell upon the crowd as I walked through it. "Look at her eyes!" I heard one kid say. That didn't bother me. Until a guy with long black hair walked up to me and blocked my path. "Excuse me ma'am. You have probably heard everyone on campus talking about you, but we were just wondering….are you a vampire?" I smiled, being sure to show my fangs. "Yes, I am." I replied. He stepped out of my way and the crowd cleared a path for me. People feared vampires, and for a good reason, too. We drink blood, for goodness sake! I don't, though. I find it rather distasteful. I prefer blood tablets, even though I know that they can never fully replace my craving for blood. The reason I don't drink blood is because it would make it unsafe for my family to leave the house. Other people would be so afraid of us that we wouldn't be able to attend school, and we would have to go back to the secluded vampire academy in London, which all but one of us hated (Matthias liked it, I guess). I liked my new school because people were smart enough not to bother me. Honestly, I wish that Matthias had violet eyes because then he would be questioned just as much as I have been for the last 15 years. I really don't mind the color of my eyes, it's just that I hate the constant questioning. It's annoying to have 200 kids looking at you like you were in a freak show. Well, here we go, my first class at my new…….who is that sexy beast? Hmmm….I wonder what he majors in. I might just have to go and ask him.

* * *

Matthias looked expectantly at Tino throughout the corner of his eye. The honey hair bounced around his still somewhat childish face, violet eyes slightly worried.T he Dane eyed the boys perfect lips form the words "Are you sure your sister was going to pick us up?" he was suddenly snapped out of his trance That….bitch…" he whipped out his cell phone as Tino leaned up against a bus stop and slid down to sit on the dry ground. "Where are you!" Matthias hissed furiously through the phone to be answered "oh…was I supposed to pick you up?" a series of curses slipped from the blondes lips as he Dialed Bela's phone number. "Hello?" a familiar voice answered. "Hey! Sis? I need to be picked up, Mum's little 'princess' forgot me. But _hey_ who would care about little old Matthias anyways? Ja?" a sigh was heard on the other line which hopefully was good for us. "I'll be right over."

"Why is there a girl in a boy's uniform sitting in my back seat?" Tino blushed at my sister's comment. "And what did I tell you about talking about Mother?" Matthias stared out the window with a clouded eyes, "but it's true, she _is_ the Princess." He paused before adding harshly. "And Tino's not a girl! He is just adorable!" Matthias found himself regretting saying that. "…in a girly kind of way" He covered up quickly before receiving a glare. "'Because that's definitely not proving her point." Tino muttered to himself snickering slightly. The three of them saw the mansion pull into view and Tino's eyes grew wide. "You…live there…?" he turned amazed.

I was a bit surprised that on the first day of school, my troublemaker of a brother already has a friend who he invited over. He never brings friends over. I must talk to Ivan about this. I knew this would be good for him. He was so upset about moving schools, but he was in detention so many times that he really didn't see anyone enough to be friends with. Even if the kid that he picked to be friends with looked like a girl in a boy's uniform. At least someone can put up with his attitude for more than 5 minutes….I still cannot believe that he brought up Shizuka being special to Mother. We don't talk about her, because she didn't really care about us. I won't explain this to Elizaveta until she's big, though. All she knows is that Mother is ill and that Father left the country. He had to go back to Japan, because he committed a crime and America doesn't want him. That makes two of us. Ivan was the last one to talk to him, and that was when he went to rescue my shoes from my closet that Father's new girlfriend was rummaging through. If she had touched my shoes….I don't even want to think about that. Ughh.


End file.
